Your love is blind
by Deathbringer88
Summary: The Joker is a sick minded man, finding joy in brutal things such as murder. Bae is 17. The joker finds her hiding in his warehouse from the police. She was covered in blood with a gleaming crimson knife strapped to her high. She pleaded him to let her stay. Soon she realises that she has grown to love the joker. Will he shun her for loving him or will he finally face the music?
1. Prologue

ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! I DO NOT own ANY Batman movie or character or book or what ever the only thing I own is the plot Bae and maybe some upcoming OC characters!

Prologue thingy:  
Bae:

Laying awake upon the cold stone floor, here I stay, about to give up. You never came but how is it that if you never came it hurts so much to see you leave? Why is it only now the abandonment hits me? After all it's not like your the first to abandon me... No definitely not, seeing as my own mother an father didn't want me, nor did any orphanage. I hope you can find it in your heart to love me, me whom was shunned my whole life, unloved and unloving. Don't leave, allow me to love you and hopefully you to love me in return. Don't hide away from any time chance appears before you, a chance to be whole, a chance to be wanted. Let me ease your pain and in return ease mine. Alone I stand, dying inside, afraid to call your name aloud, afraid to open my eyes to find you gone, nothing but the empty space you should preoccupy yourself with filling.


	2. The streets are not a they seem

Bae:

The streets are not as they seem. Winding ever on until one brick wall stops you in your tracks. One. Brick. Wall. That's all I have, spare the clothes on my back for they are hardly in any shape for anyone to call them clothes. Little rags brought together buy a simple stolen needle and thread. People usually think because I steal I could have everything, but I steal to survive, I steal objects that last only a few seconds or hours at most. Things such as cloth, thread, food or tissues. I wouldn't yet dare steal anything from a shop yet, being only 7 and very inexperienced. I refrained from walking anywhere near a shop in fact, in case someone spots me and takes me back to another orphanage that is too full and too crowded to have another mouth to feed. So here I stay, upon the dirty winding maze of streets. The cold stone floor thats serves as my bed is neither comfortable nor clean. Sheets are hard to come by and I can never raise myself enough money to purchase a blanket, no one wants to hire an underaged, underfed, almost under-everything homeless child.

The weather had become hot and the days dragged on and on. I preoccupied myself with the thoughts of winter, the pale flecks of snow sticking in my hair, winter was easy to cope with, I could steal more cloth and bundle myself up but in summer, there are only so many items of clothing you could remove before losing all of your dignity. As the day stretched in and slowly transferred the sun elsewhere giving me the moon to praise for its lack of heat radiation. It's pale white light allowing me to move in the dark, do anything no matter how unforgiving. The night and I were the closest friends. Yin an yang, each others halves. The night is my only friend.


	3. Calm with the storm

Bae:

I sat, still, quiet, alone. I thought, eccentric, insane, alone. I wanted all the world could give anyone, all it could give someone. Even someone as unwanted, unloved as I. Someone as alone as I. Glancing up at the sky, grey clouds smothering the burning, prying sun. The flashes of forked lightning and deep rolling voice of the thunder calmed me. A storm was coming but to hide would be rash, no other being lets us riff-raff in, so I sit alone, careless about the upcoming storm. soft pitter-patter of rain cooled my skin as it hit me, rhythmless and cold but even as the rain became heavier and heavier, pounding against my chest, forcing my eyes closed, I refused to move. By the time the rain had let up I was drenched, but I was not cold nor shivering, I felt peacful and calm.

When the sun decided to poke its head out again I still hadn't moved. The bustle of moving people and cars had begun again, ruining my peace. Families passed me, whispering quietly and pointing towards me muttering things like 'don't go near that child' or 'she's dangerous'. They weren't hurtful comments but they made my hunger for love and friendship deepen.

I stayed lying down for what seemed I be hours, letting the sun dry my clothes. Suddenly loud music erupted from a black-window-tinted car that was bursting the speed limit just for fun. A few men jumped out, swaying dangerously with drinks in their hands. The tall bloke tripped and dropped his bottle on the floor, causing the sound of shattering glass to fill my ears. The other man stood laughing hysterically at his friend, until he had laughed so hard that he threw up all over his colleagues unconscious body.

The sight of these two seriously drunk men repulsed me. Temptation filled every part of my body as the renaming man fell to the floor, drunk, covered with vomit and unconscious.

'Steal the car Bae' the voice inside me head urged. One part of me wanted I steal the shiny Toyota but the other wanted be to back away slowly and run. I ran, but not away, I ran towards the car.


	4. The making of a troublesome thief

Bae:

As I jumped into the shiny black Toyota my heart stopped for a few brief seconds. I didn't know how to drive let alone start a car but looking down I noticed the dull grey engine start/stop button. I pressed it a few times but the car did not start. I tried pushing down the peddle on the right then pushing it. The car didn't start. I tried again but with the left peddle, the engine roared to life. I turned off the music, which somehow had still been playing. I used the little I did know about cars to push the gearstick into drive. The car rolled forward steadily. I seized up, 'what am I to do?' i asked myself quietly. I wrapped my fingers tightly around the steering wheel and slowly put my foot down on the right peddle to try it out. The car gathered speed. I panicked and stomped my foot down, the car lurched forward the engine screaming in my ears.

"I don't want to die like this" I hissed, grabbing the wheel and reefing it to the left, missing my brick wall home by literally inches. After that it seemed easier. No doubt that whomever looked in my direction would think some lunatic was driving the car not a seven year old homeless child.

I got the hang of driving after a few hours. I drove as far as I could through cities until the tank was completely empty. I got out of the car and left it by the side of the road. I walked and walked for hours until I reached a sign.

"Welcome to Gotham"

I trudged on, my bare feet aching and bleeding. My throat dry with thirst, my lips cracked and my skin dry and itching. It had been a few days since I last ate and my stomach was wrenching and tying itself in knots.

I walked through the city, collecting glares and disgusted muttering as I shuffled on. The heat waves rolling off cars and buildings. My head was pounding, a thousand screams bursting my ear drums. White noise. The heat was almost unbearable and the white noise grew even louder and my vision was blurry. The last thing I saw before collapsing under a tree in the middle of the park was a flash of red hair and green leaves.


	5. Friends are poison--literally

Bae:

I awoke, my ears raining and my head pounding. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dimmed lighting of the room. My nostrils flared and the smell of earth and herbs filled my nose. I was underground, but I specifically remember fainting under a tree in a park.

"So, the zombie wakes." A voice announced. I looked to my left, standing awkwardly was a woman, not much older than 20 with flaming red hair. Her clothes -or what she believed to be- were dark and light green leaves barely covering her private areas and her midriff. I held in the waves of questions threatening to burst out of my mouth. 'Where am I' seemed too cliché and she looked to be the kind of person that would just reply with 'your underground' or some scientific name that I didn't know the meaning of. So I thought out my words differently.

"Why am I here?"

She looked at me oddly. I guess she wasn't used to non-cliché followers.

"You fainted. Half dead when I found you." She said her words with a slight mocking tone. As if it was my fault I was half dead when found.

"Where's your family?" I thought hard and long, I couldn't just say 'I don't know' she'll think I'm only lost.

"If I even knew who they were I would ask where." I said, my voice firm. Her eyes softened a little. "I'm an orphan. Well kind of... I was cast out when I was really young, I have been living on the streets ever since."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"The only thing I had when I was abandoned was a birth certificate... Don't know where that went though... And a hospital band baring my name and birthdate." I sighed. "I'm seven." The woman looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." For a moment a challenging look played in her eyes but she flashed me a smile.

"Ivy's the name, and poison's my game" she said brightly.

"Mine's Baelfire. so your name's Poison Ivy I'm guessing?"

"Yep! Baelfire? Sounds different, I certainly never heard it before." Ivy said.

"I call myself Bae instead, Baelfire is too much of a mouthful."

"Indeed it is" Ivy said. "So what's it been like to live alone on the streets?"

"Hard, I guess. I don't know what to compare it to."

"I see." Ivy nodded sadly.

"Not to seem rude but, when is it I am able to leave?" I asked.

"You know, you sound like your 17 not 7." Ivy chuckled. "As soon as your healthy. If you want you can live here but I'm not taking care of you full time, I have business I do."

"I'll see when I'm better whether or not to stay." Ivy nodded.


	6. Chapter 6 Living with poison

Bae:

They days continued to stretch on, living with Ivy only made the slightest of differences seeing as she was never around, though food was supplied I was still alone. One crisp october morning Ivy hadn't been home in three days. I sat in the garden in front of the underground entrance from sunrise to sunset. when Ivy still was yet to return when the sun had almost begun to rise again I flopped down onto my back. The clouds darkened and rain began to fall. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and as the rain hit my face I felt them slide out, dripping slowly down my face.

"Happy birthday Baelfire." I whispered to myself as I fell asleep.

~Bae~

I woke. The sun had risen and was staining the sky with red-orange hues. Ivy was standing beside me.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Fine." I said.

"Why were you sleeping outside in the rain?"

"I was waiting for you to return. Yesterday w-was my birthday." I blurted out. Ivy looked at me her eyes sad and her expression filled with sympathy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't worry Ivy... It's not the first birthday I've been alone... and defiantly not the last." I whispered softly.

She looked at me with sympathy... A look which she had used quite regularly around me.

"Tomorrow!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Tomorrow what?" I asked.

"We can have your birthday party tomorrow! So you won't be alone!"

I felt my heart swell with a strange feeling... Was this... Happiness?

When finally my 2nd 8th birthday was well and truly finished I was filled to the brim with food and happiness, a feeling I was still yet to get used to. Ivy had made and enormous amount of food and organised many, many games I had never hear of, let alone played. Never in my life had I ever had such a great time. It felt as if the day wet to quick and reached the end before I even finished breakfast. My head was swirling with emotion and gratitude. Ivy had bought me loads of presents.

The few hours it took to set up were quick an quiet. When I had told Ivy about being alone for all my previous birthdays she was extremely upset. I never could understand other human beings. Their hunger for praise and love, or their love for all things they could not possess. But what stumped me most of all was their emotions, the way they felt was so intense and overwhelming. The feeling of being around such intense emotions always made my head spin. Now I know why they felt the way they did, because it showed them that they weren't dead, that their lives were worth living. I hadn't know that I was alive till now but the feeling was only small but it was still there. The day had come and gone and before I knew it Ivy had left on business. I was alone, again.

"Thank you Ivy." I whispered to myself before I fell asleep.


End file.
